TrickyGambit
- Suit= - No Suit= }} |-|Dream ▼= - Prospit= - God Tier= - Dead= }} |caption =Its cAllEd sAtirE, Im not looking to mAkE EnEmiEs of thEsE Artists! |title = Bard of Heart |age = 9.23 Sweeps (20 Earth Years) |screenname = trickyGambit |style = No apostrophes. Capitalizes only the first letter of each sentence. The letters "A" and "E" are capitalized. |specibus = fankind |modus = Riddle |relations = The Foolhard (ancestor) Muetus Tremat (dancestor) |planet = Land of Hills and Heart |like = comedy, telling jokes, poking fun at others (but in a satirical manner), art |hate = people who take him seriously when he's joking, people who think he's joking when he's serious, memes |music = }} Introduction Be the wise-ass. Your name is SEHTUS TREMAT, and you are a TOTAL WISE-ASS. Okay, so maybe you're not a wise-ass, but you are a fan of SATIRE and MAKING FUN OF OTHERS, but in the NON-INSULTING SENSE. All that poking fun you do to your fellow trolls is OUT OF LOVE; you are JUST MESSING WITH THEM. In a good way. Most trolls love your satire, but people such as YOUR LUSUS and THE ONE IN THE CASTE ABOVE YOU think that a troll of your SEADWELLER STATUS should be proper and not stoop to the LOWBLOOD LEVEL OF HUMOR. You like to think you don't, as you are not very fond of MEMES. You feel a good joke should be told sparingly, and that sometimes an image doesn't make a good joke. You are a SEADWELLER TROLL with a variety of INTERESTS. You love COMEDY, especially SATIRICAL COMEDY, where they poke fun at stuff like real-world events or WORLD PROBLEMS. As one who you believe is a great woman once said: "Comedy = Tragedy + Time." You also enjoy ART and COMIC BOOKS. Once again, you favor the ones that ACT AS PARODY. You don't like when a joke GOES TOO FAR, but sometimes you can't help but let one. You also despise it when people TAKE YOU SERIOUSLY WHEN YOU ARE JOKING, and visa versa. Speaking of art, you often find yourself on ART WEBSITES where you post your ABOVE AVERAGE DRAWINGS. On that site lives your FAN TROLL, who is a completely OVERPOWERED DOUCHE, but he's made to be a joke parodying those who make overpowered douche trolls but PLAY THEM WITH A STRAIGHT FACE. Your trolltag is trickyGambit and you spEAK with gusto And a hEArty lAugh! HEhEhEhEhEhE! HAhAhAhAhAh! What will you do? Sehtus: Introduce fan troll. Personality Write a third-person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Write something in here about your Troll's session. Trivia *The symbol on his shirt is "fehe", a runic symbol of love. *"Sehtus" is meant to be in reference to Seth McFarlane, the creator of the comedy series Family Guy. *"Tremat" is meant to be in reference to Trey and Matt, specifically Trey Parker and Matt Stone, the creators of South Park. *"Muetus" is derived from Moot, the creator of 4chan, where most memes originate, and then become overused trash later in sites like 9gag and Memecenter. Gallery Pictures of your Troll go here. Category:Male Category:Troll Category:Violet Blood Category:FangWolf.EXE